


Behind the Barricade

by Nickib44



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Minor Violence, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickib44/pseuds/Nickib44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine has feelings for our dear Enjolras. He may or may not have feelings back, but who knows? He sure doesn't. Éponine is especially worried about his involvement with the Revolution. Is her worry justified?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nation. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Call me Nicoco if you prefer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME: So this is actually a fanfic I wrote in 8th grade right after the movie version of Les Misérables came out. I was OBSESSED instantly, and got DEEP into the Les Mis fandom. Looking back, it was a pretty weird place, not gonna lie.
> 
> I really just want to stress that I wrote this in 8TH GRADE, SO BE FORGIVING IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ IT. I like to think that my writing has improved a lot since then, as I am almost a junior in high school now.
> 
> Anyway, I just thought it would be fun to post this and see what other people think of it. It gets better after the first two or three chapters, I PROMISE. I originally wrote nine chapters and never completed it, but I may or may not continue it if I get some positive feedback from people wanting to see more. :)
> 
> Also, the chapters are a little short, fair warning. When I wrote it, I was actually planning to post it on a fan account I had on Instagram that I don't even remember the password to anymore. Needless to say, that never happened.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you read this wordy introduction/disclaimer to the end (snaps for you if you did, but I honestly don't blame people if they didn't). 
> 
> Enjoy, and feel free to leave feedback!

Enjolras's POV

The Café was madness. Marius was missing. Grantaire was passed out next to Joly. Jehan was questioning people on his poetry and how they felt about hair braiding. Everyone was yelling to someone else across the Café, including me. Then again, this is how it has been for the past few weeks, what with the Revolution planning and liquor intake. At the moment, I was trying to drag myself away from Jehan. "But Enj, yours is the best in all of FRANCE!" Jehan whined. "Jehan, if put one finger on my head, you will be writing poetry with one hand." I replied. "Fine... Oh, COURF-" "NO." Courfeyrac yelled, pointing at Jehan. Luckily, Courfeyrac was able to drag me away just as Grantaire, who had evidently woken up, grabbed Jehan's poetry book and stumbled around, waving it triumphantly like a flag. 

Courfeyrac and I eventually pushed our way upstairs and met Combeferre around a table with papers and a map of Paris. We had been planning routes and maneuvers that the French army may take during the fight at the barricade, each as unlikely and complex as the last, not even touching on the fact that they may use helicopters or planes, and still had no idea when to actually BEGIN the revolution. "We all know of the King's failing health and old age." Combeferre was saying. " If only we knew when he would..." He was interrupted by the sound of someone coming up the steps. "Oh, hey Ép." I said.


	2. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two! These are all pre written by the way, so I'm going to be posting the first nine at regular intervals. I may even post some together just because they are so dang short! After that, like I said in the first intro, whether I write more or not all depends on if people see to want more or not. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment on how it's going so far!

Éponine's POV

"Oh, hi Enj. Courf, Combeferre," I said as I curtsied. Comeferre and Courfeyrac nodded and buried their faces back in papers. There's no humor in a revolution, I guess. Enjolras started to walk over to me, and my heart skipped a beat. I've never felt that way around anyone before, but then again, Enj WAS different. The perfect hair, the dazzling smile, the brain, the humor... It has an effect on me. It's actually rather creepy. Sorry.

"What's up?" he asked. God, his voice was perfect. "It's Marius. I don't want to tell Cosette yet, but I found this note on her bag... He's gone," I handed him a note addressed with "Cosette" on the front. He hesitantly took it and handed it to Courfeyrac to open. He stepped back and started pacing back and forth as Combeferre and Courf read it, his face slowly contorting with rage. Courf and Combeferre exchanged looks, and slowly handed the letter to Enjolras. After a while, I realized that he forgot I was standing there. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, then slowly went downstairs, blushing until I looked like a clown. I had another task on my mind anyway: I needed to find Cosette.


	3. Marius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I only posted 2 chapters and I completely stopped posting for almost a month even thought they are pre-written. Good one, Nicoco. Smooth move.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all are as entertained by all this crap I wrote in 8the grade as I am (yup, I'm still stressing that "written at a weird time in my life" excuse). Thanks for reading and I will be posting more chapters soon, I PROMISE.

Enjolras's POV

I clenched the note in my hands, crushing the sides. That little prat, leaving us for his stuck up family. I read the note again to make sure I wasn't imagining things: "Cosette, I am so sorry. By the time you read this, I will be gone. My grandfather has forced me to flee the country for fear of a growing rebellion (make sure to tell this to Enj; he will be glad to know people are taking notice). As much as I care for the revolution and most importantly you, I love my grandfather, and do not want to completely cut him off from my life. After all, I've done enough damage already. I pray you will not be the one to tell Enjolras and my other friends of the ABC. He will be angry, I know. But he doesn't understand how I feel, or how to feel at all. The only thing he loves or remotely likes is "Patricia". No one really knows what that is, but we have assumed that it is France or Paris or something. But Cosette, I want you to know that I love you, and plan to return. Goodbye. ~Marius" 

How dare he. He knows better than others how much I love my friends and of course country. I've also mentioned many times that Patricia is indeed FRANCE, which he would know if he LISTENED AND ACTUALLY ATTENDED MEETINGS. I needed to get out. I slammed the note down on the table and eventually shoved my way onto the cold streets of Paris.


	4. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably just going to post two or three more today, btw, just because I CAN. 'MURICA, and all that stuff.
> 
> Please leave feedback! It would mean a lot.

Éponine's POV

I shoved my way over to where I had found the letter on Cosette's bag and discovered that her bag was gone. "Great," I grumbled under my breath. I decided to call her, but just as it started ringing, Jehan ran into me and made me drop my phone into Grantiare's drink on the bar. "Woah, TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!" Grantaire yelled. "Oh, be quiet," I yelled back. I figured that she would most likely still be at work in the hat store down the street, so I set off to find her. As I walked down the street, I started to think about Enjolras. He was always so busy and distracted with this revolution. I thought it was all a waste of time. Besides, revolutions were SOOOO 19th century. It was hard not to think about how treacherous war is and what was bound to happen if Enj and the other students decided to go up against the entire French Army by themselves. 

I shivered and brought my mind back around to Cosette and the infamous note. How would I ever tell her? I read the sign now above my head, "Monsieur Gav's Hats", and reached for the door handle. Then I froze. Enjolras was already inside. I recovered quickly and ran to hide under the window to "accidentally" listen in.


	5. Cosette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! It would mean the world to me and be very entertaining, I think. This chapter is EXTREMELY cringe-worthy.

Enjolras's POV

I watched helplessly as a tear slowly rolled down Cosette's porcelain cheek. She carefully folded the letter in her hands like she was afraid to hurt it, even though the sides were already damaged from my turn reading it. She stood there for a minute, staring off into the distance. I could see reflected in her eyes the emptiness inside her heart, a feeling I have never felt. I didn't know what to do. I plan revolutions, not a girl's breakup therapy. 

Finally, Cosette broke the silence. "Can I keep it?" she whispered. "Oh yeah, of course. Again, I'm so sorry. He never seemed the type to do this," I grumbled bitterly. "Thanks," she mumbled. More tears rolled down her cheeks, rooting me where I stood. Despite Marius's kind observations, I DO have feelings, and couldn't just leave her like this. Just as I was about to hug her (no doubt awkwardly), Éponine burst in, stopped to take in the scene, and ran to Cosette, wrapping her in a hug. "Come on Cosette, it's gonna be ok! He said he would be back, and he never breaks a promise," Éponine said softly. Cosette nodded, and started to cry harder. "So uh, I'll see you guys at the Café, ok?" I said as I started to back out the door. "Uh, yeah, I guess," Éponine replied. I took that as my cue, and got myself out of there. Ép was a lifesaver.


	6. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR HOLY CRAP. THESE ARE PRE-WRITTEN TOO, WHAT IS MY DEAL...? 
> 
> Anyway, as always feel free to leave feedback. I will be posting all the chapters I wrote today so I can stop thinking about this stupid piece of crap if that's alright with all y'all. Thanks! :)

Éponine's POV

Eventually, I got Cosette to a stable state (sorta), and walked her home to her small apartment. "Hello, Monsieur! How are you?" I asked Cosette's father. "Oh hello... fine... Cosette! Good Lord, are you alright?" he asked. He was usually very secretive, but whenever he saw Cosette, his eyes would light up like a child's first time seeing the stars. I often envied Cosette for this reason. My parents always adored me as a child, but couldn't give a damn about me now. I haven't even seen them in a week; my home lately has been the couch in the Café. It's loud and smells like Grantaire, but at least my presence is welcomed. "Yes Papá, I'm perfectly fine," Cosette said convincingly. Cosette's father cautiously nodded and slipped into his room. 

I flopped onto the couch and Cosette perched on the arm of a chair. "So, how's it going with Enj?" offered Cosette innocently. My chest ached as I replied, "Not well. It's like he's blind! But if he even noticed me once, I could overlook it all," Cosette giggled. "I don't know Ép, have you seen the way he runs over to you whenever you enter a room? Call me crazy, but I think he wants to claim you before anyone else does," Cosette teased. "Really? I never noticed that before..." I replied, giggling like an idiot. "Yeah! Lets test it and go over to the Café!" Cosette started to get up giddily. "Uh, ok..." I replied hesitantly. Cosette laughed and dragged me out the door. I guess she was eager to see love again or whatever, so of course I was happy to comply to her desires.


	7. A Sentimental Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I used the wrong form of your/you're BUT I'M NOT FIXING IT. WE MUST STAY TRUE TO THE WAY I ORIGINALLY INTENDED THE STORY TO BE. (Trust me, it's taking every fiber of my being to not fix it; I am the definition of an annoying little grammar nazi) Enjoy anyway (if you can) and leave feedback if you so wish.

Enjolras's POV

I walked up the Café steps, eager to sort out our plans and end the confusion of it all. My mind started to wander; I thought of Marius and what his absence in the revolution will cost. After all, we would need every man we could get to succeed. I thought of Cosette and her shattered heart. Poor girl, she seemed to be very attached to him. And finally, I thought of Éponine. I wasn't sure why at the time. She was a nice girl, very pretty, and liked to tease. She was funny, and had a lovely personality, but she was a friend, nothing more, nothing less. As I thought, I couldn't help but feel an alien ache in my chest. It took me a second, but I realized that it was longing, so deep that I felt it in my heart, not only in my mind. I shook my head to clear it. "What's the matter with you today, Enjolras? Your very... sentimental," I muttered to myself. 

I reached the top of the steps, still distracted. "Enjolras! There you are! Where the hell have you been?!" Combeferre yelled. I went to answer, but Courfeyrac interrupted me, "Never mind where he's been. Enj," he said, strutting over to me. It was then that I noticed a few more people in the room: Joly, Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel, Lesgle, even Grantaire. Every member of the ABC was there. Courfeyrac, now in front of me, grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye. From this distance, I could see the worry speeding across his face. "It's gone. Everything. It's ALL GONE." I glanced over Courf's shoulder and saw, to my horror, our work table, now empty and barren.


	8. Welcome to the Madhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Welcome to the Madhouse indeed... (I mean that is so many ways guys) As always, feel free to attack my writing in the comment section and I will make sure to let it affect me for the rest of my life. Thanks!

Éponine's POV

Cosette pulled me up to the Café doors, but I stopped her before we could go in. "Cosette, I can't do this. I've never even been in love before, or at least not like this. What would I even say to him?" I asked. "Well, a good place to start would be hello," Cosette teased, trying to pull me inside. "Seriously Cosette. I need your help with this," "The best advice I can give is to ask a lot of questions. Make him do most of the talking. Then he'll start to ask you questions and before you know it, you'll be walking down the isle!" I laughed. "Ok,that's actually helpful now." I took a deep breath and nodded to Cosette. Cosette beamed and pushed the doors open for me. 

We walked in and found the place near deserted. The Friends were nowhere in sight. Even Grantaire wasn't in his usual chair at the bar. Cosette looked at me and I shrugged. Suddenly, we heard a loud crash upstairs, and noticed voices shouting above us. "I think I know where they are," Cosette whispered, afraid to break the calm settled around us. "Come on then. Let's see what the problem is THIS time," I whispered back. "Probably got tired of Jehan's hair braiding and are having an intervention," Cosette joked, even though her tone wasn't one of humor. We cautiously climbed the stairs, and jerked to a stop at the top, in awe at the madhouse in front of us.


	9. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAT CLIFF-HANGER THO WOOOOOOW.
> 
> Doesn't that just force you to desire a resolution, thus causing me to pull my 8th grade brain off the shelf and think of a resolution? Probably not.
> 
> HEY IF YOU ARE READING THIS THOUGH, YOU MADE IT TO THE END!!!!!!!! As far as I know, I will NOT be continuing this but HEY. It is the beginning of summer after all and anything could happen. We'll see how bored I get, but until we meet again, THANKS Y'ALL! TOODLES!

Enjolras's POV

Once again, I was in the midst of total chaos. Because the info was still new to me, I couldn't really process everything that was going on, but I DID want to know what exactly was missing. I went over to Courf, mostly because when I came in, Combeferre gave me the impression that he would rip my head off if I said one word to him, and asked EXACTLY what was taken. "Enj, I already told you. EVERYTHING. It's all just... gone." Courf replied, partly distracted as he looked through some books. I shook my head in disbelief. Everything. Everything we worked for. All of our progress... I felt anger welling up inside me the way it tends to do. I grabbed a book near me and chucked it by the table. It was then that I noticed a crumpled piece of paper below the table I was sure no one had noticed before. I walked over and crouched down, peeking around a toppled chair...


End file.
